


Day 9: Cute in Clothes

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Oikawa Tooru, Day 9, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, cute in clothes, iwaizumi loves oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Oikawa is cute in clothes and Iwaizumi is stunned. that's it. that's the story
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Kudos: 87





	Day 9: Cute in Clothes

For some reason, Iwaizumi didn’t know why Oikawa wearing his clothes would be any different from normal. They’ve shared clothes from the time they born until now. So, why was it so different? Was it because they were dating? He didn’t know, but fuck, Oikawa looked so good in a pair of shorts and his t-shirt.

Iwaizumi made this discovery a little after they started dating. He was going over to Oikawa’s house so that they could study together. Iwaizumi couldn’t understand chemistry to save his life. Luckily, he had a boyfriend who loved everything science and volunteered to help him out. Iwaizumi kissed him in front of the team and then proceeded to shove him away after.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi separated in front of their respective houses. Iwaizumi wanted to check in with his mother and to let her know that he was going to Oikawa’s house. She nodded and told him to bring Oikawa over for dinner since his parents were going to be gone until next weekend. He blinked at her in confusion. Why didn’t he tell him that his parents were going to be home? Iwaizumi nodded absently and grabbed his bag.

He slammed the front door to Oikawa’s house open. He opened his mouth to begin lecturing the boy.

“OI!!!! Why didn’t you tell me that your parents were—”

Iwaizumi stopped and stared. Oikawa was standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at his boyfriend. The thing about his boyfriend that made Iwaizumi speechless was his clothes. He was wearing a baby blue mid thigh shorts, and an oversized white shirt that fell off one of his shoulders. To top it off, he was wearing his glasses and his hair was cutely ruffled.

Iwaizumi was speechless and stared at his boyfriend. Oikawa went down the stairs and waved a hand in front of his statue boyfriend. Iwaizumi blinked and whacked Oikawa across the head.

Oikawa whined and pouted, going back up the stairs and making sure his boyfriend followed him.


End file.
